


Comfort

by meyari



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comment_fic prompt by sexycazzy: Stargate Atlantis, Radek/Lorne, Radek is stuck in the puddle jumper instead of Rodney; Lorne appears in a hallucination instead of Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Knew I should not have agreed to this," Radek muttered as he struggled to get the jumper working. "Was Rodney's fool idea. I should have insisted that he do this."

His head was throbbing and he could barely think. The only reason his mutters were in English was the faint, weak hope that someone in Atlantis was picking him up. Water was slowly filling the jumper and he didn't know what to do, what needed to be changed, where to go next in his efforts to escape this slow doom at the bottom of the ocean.

"Easy Doc," Lorne said from behind him. "Don't push yourself so hard. They're coming for you. You know that we'd never let you disappear, don't you?"

"You do not know that," Radek snapped at him before blinking and wiping his glasses on a wet sleeve, thus accomplishing nothing.

"What?" Lorne asked with that easy grin of his.

"You are not here," Radek said very slowly. "You are not real. This is splendid. Not only am I trapped in the bottom of the ocean in a jumper which will shortly implode and crush me, I am having hallucinations as well."

"Maybe you needed the company?" Lorne shrugged.

"If I wished for company," Radek snapped at his hallucination, "I believe that I would have chosen Rodney for his far too annoying gift of escaping from every doom."

Lorne laughed, moving through the water to stand next to Radek. His eyes were warm and kind. When he reached out to touch Radek's cheek his hand felt perfectly real, even warm against Radek's cheek.

"No, you chose the person you most wanted to see before you died," Lorne said very gently. "But you're not going to die, Doc. You'll figure out what you need to do to stay alive until we can come get you. I have faith in you. You'll do it."

Radek's heart fluttered at what he knew to be absolute truth. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding sharply enough that his head sent a shock of pain straight through him.

"Well, if I am to survive at all then I must get back to work," Radek said to Lorne. "Move, move. Much to do if I am not to disappoint your faith in me."

"You got it Doc," Lorne said, moving out of the way with that same comforting, confident grin. "Keep the faith. They're coming for you, I promise."


End file.
